As the development of science and technology, a control on stage elements such as light, sound, video, machines and scenes is no longer limited to a manual control, and the emergence of a stage central-controlled system enables the control on the stage elements to be more accurate, thus resulting in perfect presentation of a more complex stage effect.
At present, the control of a stage lamp generally employs a DM512 protocol, and the DM512 protocol was first a way developed by USITT (United States Institute for Theatre Technology) for controlling a dimmer from a console by using a standard digital interface. DMX512 goes beyond an analog system but cannot completely substitute the analog simulation system. As its name implies, the protocol contains 512 data in one data packet, and each data is a binary signal of 0-255, is relatively low in complexity and contains address information, thus further decreasing the interoperability cost of manufacturers. The DMX512 protocol physically adopts binary parallel light brightness adjustment and data transmission so as to control light and auxiliary lighting equipment such as stage recreation equipment for controlling motion of lamps, controlling a pattern and color and controlling programming and running. Although the DMX512 protocol reduces the complexity for manually controlling the lamp to a certain extent, a stage lamp control system adopting the protocol is complex in accessing the lamp and transmitting a control signal, each lamp requires a dedicated line to connect the console, and each lamp and the console need to be matched in codes in a one-to-one correspondence manner so as to normally transmit the control signal; and moreover, since perfect presentation of the stage effect lies in reasonable matching and real-time control execution of light, sound, machines, scenes and videos in a performance, the stage control system requires professional stage technicians to perform the real-time operation and control on respective independent hardware consoles according to requirements of directors or scriptwriters, a requirement on professional skills of each operator is relatively high, the operation is very unfriendly, and non-professionals can hardly perform control skillfully.